


i've got a heart that wants your heart

by fictionalthirst



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (a little bit), Flirting, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Porn with Feelings, background unrequited (?) ignoct, because i can never just write pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalthirst/pseuds/fictionalthirst
Summary: Gladio's been flirting with Prompto, and he's not sure if Prompto is taking him seriously.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	i've got a heart that wants your heart

They had been flirting for weeks. Or at least, Gladio had been. Possibly, Prompto was just jokingly playing along, but every so often Gladio would catch him staring. Well, maybe not something so obvious as staring, but at least _watching_ while Gladio wasn’t looking, and holding gazes once he’d turned Prompto’s way.

Then he would do this little smug half-smile thing and turn back to talk to Ignis or Noctis and Gladio’s stomach would flutter, and where the hell did that little _nerd_ learn to do something like that? Make his insides feel like squirming eels? With a look.

Gladio had spent years cultivating this persona of hyper masculinity, untouchability, possibly even a conquest-seeking womanizer, and this tiny blonde had him quivering like a heroine in a romance novel.

Not that he didn’t love a great, trashy, entertaining, mindlessly horny romance novel. Still, he was _not_ going to be the shrinking violet all too often written in the pages of most publications. He wanted to write a novel with two male leads that maybe butted heads a little and eventually gave in to their passion while wrestling or something like that.

Yeah, he bet Prompto could hold his own if they had a scuffle. He was wirey, quick on his feet. He could roll out of dangerous situations with ease. And for someone so thin, he had surprisingly strong legs.

Still, Gladio knew that there would be few opportunities if _any_ to set anything in motion, with the mission and with the close-quarters they were keeping with Ignis and Noctis.

It was all flirtation, with no hope of consummation.

~~~~~~~~~~

Three days of rough hunts, camping out and one ancestral tomb had the group looking a bit ragged. They’d woken up with the tent reeking of sweat and some kind of sticky bile that a monster had spit onto a couple of them, and Ignis had had enough. He announced that they would all be making their way to the Myrlwood falls to clean themselves before getting back into the Regalia. Gladio welcomed the chance to bathe, even in a pond in the middle of the creepy woods. It was one of his vices, and one that had not been in abundant supply on the journey.

The four had bathed similarly before, but not in some weeks, having access to showers more frequently of late. Certainly far before Gladio had begun his relentless flirtation campaign with Prompto.

They began by stripping down without looking at one another, slipping into the water with their soaps and shampoos, cleansing themselves as best they could while keeping the bottles from floating away until they’d returned them to shore. Then, once the cleaning had finished, it devolved into utter chaos as they splashed and dunked each other in turn.

Ignis had just executed a devastating blow to Noctis with an impressive wave of water, drawing the prince’s attention from trying to drown Gladio. Prompto took his opportunity to tackle Gladio while his focus was on watching the adviser retreat to draw Noctis up to the waterfall.

For such a small guy, Prompto packed a punch when he threw himself bodily into the larger man, dragging them both under the water. Gladio had just enough breath to grab Prompto by the waist under his arm and pull him above the surface, holding him mercilessly as the blond tried to wrestle out of his grip.

He was slippery, and wiggling, and laughing his bright laugh, and Gladio was only human. He sunk back into the water to his waist, hiding the stiffening length of himself below the rippling surface, pulling them into deeper water as he loosened his grip but did not let go. Prompto continued to struggle, laughing, until his gaze was drawn up to Gladio’s face and he saw the hunger no doubt lurking in his eyes.

Prompto calmed in his arms, and Gladio gave him plenty of room to break free if the heat was not returned. But he stayed.

Prompto bobbed in the slight current, straying closer to Gladio, his hands reaching up to brush long wet strands of hair away from the larger man’s shoulders, gripping the firm muscle in both of his hands as he tugged their chests together. Gladio could feel Prompto’s answering arousal against his stomach, their legs twining as they stood on tiptoe against the rocky floor of the pool.

Noctis and Ignis’s sounds of play felt a thousand miles away, the rushing waterfall mirroring the blood in Gladio’s ears as he looked down into the iridescent-purple-blue eyes of the man in his arms. Prompto bit his lip, eyes flicking to Gladio’s mouth, and leaned in, lashes drooping. Gladio closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting for the connection, and-

Prompto shoved him under the water, splashing madly to get away as Gladio sputtered back to the surface, hair stuck to his face, growling with indignance. Unable to see, Gladio followed the peals of laughter as he charged with a menacing grin, revenge now the only thing on his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Rock of Ravatogh was a necessary climb, they’d found yet another of Noctis’s ancestor’s tombs and several other wildly valuable items, so Gladio didn’t think he could truly complain. Even though his legs ached, and that was a rare occurrence.

He laid on top of his sleeping bag, down to his underwear in the oppressive heat of the volcano, even though the haven was on a cliff-edge location. He had attempted to encourage the others to return to the rest area at the base of the mountain, but Noctis had whined that his legs would give out and he’d roll to his death, so here they were, stuffed into the tent and sweating through the night.

Noctis was asleep before the rest of them had even entered the tent after cleaning up from dinner, Ignis following shortly thereafter. Gladio envied them. Prompto had rolled over, facing both Ignis and Noctis, but was unsettled, so Gladio couldn’t tell if he’d truly fallen asleep yet or not.

Gladio laid on his back and stared up into the ceiling of the tent, wishing for the cool water of the pond from three days ago. He tried to imagine it, to call its frigidity into being, closing his eyes and remembering the spray of the waterfall, the dappled light coming down from the trees, the gentle waves.

The slippery, smooth, chilled skin that Prompto had pressed against him just before his playful betrayal.

Suddenly, the heat was even worse than it had been, and Gladio tore his mind away from the remembered feeling of their bodies tangled together, even as he wanted to grasp onto it more and more and slip into a wonderful dream. The temperature simply would not allow for sleep.

He glanced to his left, down at the slim form next to him, faced away with one leg curled up and crossed over the other, both arms flung out in front of him, blond head serenely laid against his meager pillow. His freckled shoulders sagging, gentle breaths raising his chest slowly. Tiny, tiny underpants clinging to the generous mounds of flesh that lead down to strong thighs and calves. 

Gladio swallowed, gritty and dry. He felt his manhood lazily filling as he watched the minute movements, the twitch of muscle as Prompto shifted uncomfortably in the warmth, rolling himself onto his stomach and trying desperately to starfish in the small space allotted to him.

Gladio rolled onto his side, praying for some relief, some bit of coolness on his back as it was dragged away from the nylon sleeping bag. It helped very little. His hand shifted very close to Prompto’s left arm, now angled toward him. He wanted to graze the slim fingers with his own, to call the attention of those shimmery eyes.

It may have been just play, but Prompto had almost kissed him that day. Had pressed his cock to Gladio’s stomach. Swept hands across Gladio’s broad shoulders in a caress.

Gladio chewed his lip, watching the rise and fall of Prompto’s chest, imagining touching a hand to him, skimming fingers down his spine, and lower, calling his attention in the darkness.

He was going to have to leave the tent, to try to cool down. His erection was pulling open the flap of his underwear and the air on his cock actually felt _refreshing_.

Prompto shifted again, his head pivoting to face Gladio, his eyes open.

“You can’t sleep, either?” He whispered, brow furrowed with discomfort but a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth upon seeing Gladio awake.

Gladio swallowed again, shifting his right knee higher to hide his condition, hoping that Prompto wouldn’t notice.

Prompto rolled fully onto his side, shoving his right arm under his pillow and looking fondly at Gladio. He glanced down and saw how close their fingers were, and tentatively closed his hand, reaching out to bridge the gap, running a knuckle across Gladio’s fingertips, and Gladio had to stifle a groan.

Gods, was he really so desperate for Prompto’s touch? What had he become?

It was true that Gladio had never had to flirt for long before he’d gotten what he craved from someone, in fact, this might be the first time he’d gone so long without sex. 

Gladio slid his fingers over Prompto’s knuckles and across his hand to grip his slim wrist, Gladio’s entire hand encompassing the diameter. Prompto bit his lip, and the intensity in his eyes made Gladio’s throat even drier than it had been a moment before.

He took the opportunity to return the gaze, slowly lowering his eyes hungrily down Prompto’s body, revelling in his peaked nipples and freckled chest, past the dimple of his navel and down to the straining bulge in the front of his underwear, cradled by the bend of his legs at the hip.

Gladio stifled another groan, but gripped the wrist more forcefully to telegraph his approval. He shifted his thighs to allow his own arousal to be known, biting back a grunt as Prompto licked his lips in approval, taking his hand back to adjust himself more comfortably in his miniscule underpants.

Gladio’s heart was hammering in his ears, and he strained to listen for any shift of consciousness from the other side of the tent even as he watched that slim hand begin to tease Prompto’s own hardness. Gladio’s gaze flicked up to the mischievous face ardently imploring him to join in, and even against his best judgement, he couldn’t resist.

He reached into the stretched open flap of his boxers and pulled his dripping length free with a sharp intake of breath through his teeth. He was _aching_ , pulsing. He felt like a magnet near north, and it took every ounce of strength inside him to _slowly_ tug the hot, soft skin down, exposing his leaking head, only to shift his grip and drag it back up again.

Prompto’s cock jumped in his hand, spilling a small amount of precome onto his sleeping bag. With luck, Ignis wouldn’t notice, but the single drip that pooled on the surface, clinging with a thread of fluid to Prompto’s tip, reminded Gladio that if they brought this to completion, there would be a definite scent in the already thick air, and it would not go unnoticed.

He reached out and put a hand over Prompto’s, stilling his movements but nearly causing him to cry out at the slight contact to his cock. Luckily, he was quick to shove a fist in his own mouth.

Gladio pressed a finger to his lips, and nodded toward the tent flap, to the outside. He pushed himself off the floor of the shelter and quietly unzipped the door, slipping barefoot and nearly bare assed out into the slight breeze at the cliffside.

Prompto followed, easing the zipper back down quietly and carefully as he tiptoed away from the tent.

There wasn’t anywhere comfortable to have a tryst on the craggy mountainside, a cliff on both the north and south sides, but they managed to find an area away from the sharp drop offs to lean as they tugged at each other’s underwear, getting them down just far enough to have full access to what they both sought.

“Fucking six, Gladio,” Prompto whispered, furiously biting at Gladio’s collarbones, as far up as he could reach. “I was wondering when we were gonna finally get to this.”

“Didn’t think you were serious, to be honest,” Gladio grunted softly, bending down to press his mouth against Prompto’s neck as a warm hand gripped him. “Sometimes you seemed like you were just kidding around.” He slipped both of his broad palms over Prompto’s ass cheeks, guiding their hips together.

“Man,” Prompto returned, “My cock was spearing you in the gut in the Myrlwood pool and you thought I was just _joking_?”

“Well, I was a little more certain after that.”

“So you’re not just brawn, then,” Prompto smirked, pulling at him to crash their mouths together. “Brains, too?”

“Shut up,” Gladio bit Prompto’s lip, just hard enough to pinch, and it started a rough edge to their play.

Prompto bit back, then grew tired of standing on his tiptoes, so he began to pepper bites all across Gladio’s pecs, and finally took a nipple in his mouth to give it the same treatment.

Gladio retaliated by spreading Prompto’s ass and grazing the pucker of his hole with a finger, over and over until the shorter man was mewling softly into the cleft of Gladio’s chest, his hips thrusting wildly.

Gladio was so, so close, and he hoped that Prompto would be, too, because he gripped them both and began to stroke them quickly, careening toward orgasm as furiously as he charged into battle. He was lucky, and felt the hot spurt of Prompto’s release moments later, allowing himself to follow suit now that he wouldn’t have to save face for coming too fast.

They panted, pressed tight to one another as they fought for breath, an impressive sticky mess between them. Gladio’s free hand reached for the soft hairs at the nape of Prompto’s neck, petting him gently as they both came down, softly chuckling at the state of themselves, looking hastily around for something to clean off with and finding only their own underwear.

Their duffles were near the tent, and they rummaged through their clothes as quietly as they could for new underclothes, stuffing the soiled ones into the small side pockets of their bags.

With a quick kiss, they re-entered the tent, neither of their companions the wiser.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I will only be a few minutes,” Ignis told Gladio as they entered the market square in Lestallum. “And then I’ll be preparing dinner for at least an hour, if you feel inclined to have a look around. Just be back to the hotel soon, lest you forfeit your portion of the meal. If you see Prompto, please relay the information.”

“Sounds good,” Gladio nodded, turning to leave the bustling crowd. He wasn’t much of a fan of the open market, too many bodies crushing together, and too few sights of interest. He slipped back toward the entrance to the city, passing by several kids playing near the fountain in front of the Leville and out to the scenic overlook of the meteor.

Prompto was there, predictably taking pictures, leaning over the railing as if the few dangerous inches would make the shot that much better. Gladio stepped quietly behind him, leaning just out of his space enough to avoid touching him at all as he leaned in to speak into the shorter man’s ear.

“Boo,” He said, close enough to ruffle the hair with his breath.

It was good that Prompto had the camera on a strap, because he startled so much that he dropped it, as well as pitched forward. Gladio hooked a finger in his belt loop and hauled him back with a squawk of surprise.

“Titan’s _ass_ Gladio,” Prompto barked, punching him in the bicep after he recovered. “I could have died.”

“I had you,” He insisted, smiling down at the indignant man. “You think I’d ever live it down if I had to tell Noct I’d killed you ‘cause of a prank?”

“Oh, nice,” Prompto pouted. “No sad feelings in your heart at the thought of losing me? Just worried Noct would punish you?”

“Hmm,” Gladio pretended to mull it over. “Yeah, I guess I might miss you. A bit.”

“Tshh,” Prompto crossed his arms, eyebrow raised without amusement. “See if I ever get off with you again.”

Gladio choked, glancing around for passersby, but found them relatively alone as people shuttled themselves to their vehicles at the close of the workday. 

Prompto laughed that goofy, snorting laugh he sometimes did, and patted Gladio on the shoulder. “Look at you, getting all embarrassed.”

“Not embarrassed,” Gladio huffed, brushing his hand off. “Surprised. Didn’t think you’d be the type to mouth off in public about your private life.”

“Are you a prude, Gladio?” Prompto pressed a hand to his chest in an expression of shock. “Who knew!”

Gladio definitely didn’t have a competitive streak, or a need to prove himself. Nope. But suddenly, he felt the urge to take Prompto somewhere and show him just how debauched he could be.

It wasn’t well advised, of course, but in moments he’d dragged Prompto to a quiet alley behind a dumpster and pushed his hands down the back of the shorter man’s pants as they ground together.

“Shit, Gladio,” Prompto gasped, pulling his mouth from Gladio’s, “Guess I was wrong about you.”

“Hmm,” Gladio responded, his mouth busy against Prompto’s neck, scraping with teeth and soothing with tongue.

“I like it,” Prompto laughed, hands wandering to the front of Gladio’s pants, trying to work his belt off.

“Hey, you two!” A voice from above them called out. Their heads both snapped up, guilty, finding an older woman in a window above them, looking down with disapproval. “Get a room!”

Unceremoniously, she upended a bucket of cold water onto their heads, soaking them completely.

“Get the hell out of here!” She shouted, and they darted out of the alley before she could attract any more unwanted attention to them.

Prompto was wheezing with laughter as when they stopped running, a safe distance away from the scene, but Gladio was flushed to his hairline. The one time he acted shamelessly, he got caught. It was almost as bad as the time his dad had caught him in the garage with his first girlfriend, hiding behind the car as he flipped the light on in the middle of the night after they’d knocked over a paint can.

“Oh man,” Prompto gasped out between guffaws. “What’re we gonna tell Noct and Iggy?”

“Sudden concentrated rainfall,” Gladio joked, starting to find the situation funny as he looked at Prompto’s soaked hair flopping into his face as he cackled. “Or you saw something shiny in the fountain, fell in, and I had to rescue you.”

Prompto was laughing even harder. “Some kids were playing in the spray of a broken fire hydrant and we joined them?”

Prompto was clinging to Gladio’s shirt, holding on for dear life, so he didn’t just fall to the ground. It took him time, but eventually the laughter died out, but he didn’t let go of Gladio.

Gladio wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulders, heart swelling with fondness, and pressed a hard kiss to his forehead.

“We’ll just tell them the truth,” Gladio shrugged, and Prompto looked up, surprise and disbelief written across his face. “We were taking a shortcut through a side alley at just the wrong time.”

Prompto chuckled, blowing out a relieved breath. “Yeah, sounds good, Big Guy.”

They returned to the Leville with little fuss made by Ignis, despite being twenty minutes late and drenched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Altissia was a fairly romantic place, and the atmosphere was definitely getting to Gladio. Maybe it was also partially because soon, they’d have delivered Noct to Lunafreya, and he was feeling a bit of sympathetic longing for… _more_.

He found himself swaying into Prompto’s personal space, notice be damned. Gladio stood with him at the end of the dock, waiting for a gondola to arrive, smiling as he watched Prompto scan the scenery with awe. Prompto’s gaze slid to Gladio, a faint rise in the color of his cheeks as they shared a quiet moment of fondness.

Ignis had to clear his throat to get their attention when the boat arrived.

They sat next to each other at the bar at Maahgo, eating lunch with Noct and Ignis, playfully tapping their boots together and hooking the other’s ankle with a sweep of their legs. Just some friends goofing off, of course. Nothing odd or meaningful about it.

Ignis suggested, after lunch, that he and Noctis would go and discover a fishing location they’d heard of in passing. Gladio and Prompto were free to explore the city as they wished.

Gladio thought it was a bit strange to suggest splitting up, but Ignis had a look in his eyes that brooked no argument.

“If you wanted some time alone with Noct, you just had to say so,” Gladio insists, knowing that it was their last chance to have some time with their Prince one-on-one before Lunafreya would be joining them.

Ignis looked at Gladio with little amusement, despite Gladio’s sincerity.

“Noct, after you,” Ignis gestured, following Noctis to the gondola just outside the restaurant.

Prompto seemed down, watching the pair of them walk away.

“What’s up, chocobutt?” Gladio tilted his head at the blonde.

“Ignis,” Prompto answered, concern in his eyes and a downward tug on his lips. “He’s… sad.”

Gladio looked back at the Prince and his adviser climbing into the transport, taking deeper notice of Ignis’s eyes fixed on Noctis. Not that it was unusual, but Prompto was right. Ignis’s usually placid expression was tight, almost pained.

Gladio knew how Ignis felt about Noctis, but was also certain that it was an anguish that Ignis would survive, would prefer to not being with Noctis at all. Lunafreya certainly wouldn’t want Noctis to be parted from Ignis in the same way she would not let go of Gentiana. Gladio wondered what, specifically, was causing his friend’s distress.

He glanced back to Prompto, who was shifting uncomfortably in his boots, almost hugging himself with one hand on his right bicep, across his chest.

“ _You_ okay?” Gladio asked.

“I guess I just think that after this, nothing will really be the same,” Prompto shrugged.

“Of course it won’t,” Gladio confirmed, slipping a comforting hand to Prompto’s shoulder in a rough approximation of a hug. “But different doesn’t mean _worse_. I don’t know Lunafreya well, but if she’s able to inspire Noct in the way she does, she must be a badass. She’ll be a welcome addition to the Backseat Brigade.”

Prompto huffed a laugh, and after a second of hesitation, leaned into Gladio’s side. His face pressed into Gladio’s shirt, and Gladio thought he could see the hint of pink across his freckled cheeks.

“Hey,” Prompto said, softly. Swallowed. “I, uh… I really like you, Gladio.”

As usual, Prompto hit his target, straight through the chest, point-blank, bam, dead.

“Back at you, Prom,” Gladio said, strained, instead of all the things that were swirling around his head, heart and guts. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Very much,” Prompto nodded, smiling despite the less than stellar response he’d received for his admission. “I think there’s a little, um, _getaway_ nearby. Small place. Not a lot of _long term guests_.”

“You have a great eye, you know that?” Gladio smirked, dragging him toward the approaching gondola. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mary Lambert's "Know Your Name", 'cause it's cute, fun and flirty.
> 
> Sorry for the bit of a bummer at the end there. Might be a sequel, set after Noct's entrance into the crystal? Not sure, because it'll be even more depressing, probably. I could probably be persuaded, though.
> 
> Working on several stories ATM. If anyone wants to weigh in in the comments: which is preferable? a long fic posted in chapters with a wait in between, or one long fic all posted at once?


End file.
